Venoct
is a Rank S, Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. In ''Yo-kai Watch 2'', Venoct is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Poofessor. Appearances *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriending Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. ***Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai. ***Yo-kai Sangokushi: Major Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. *** [[Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2|''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2]]: Befriending Yo-kai. *''Yo-kai Watch animation: Major Yo-kai. **Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. Biology Venoct has snow white skin and golden eyes, with long and dark teal hair that covers most of his face, tied into a ponytail with a sky blue band. He wears a dark purple kimono with a black overcoat hanging off his waist, tied with a white belt. He wears black shin covers and finger-less gloves, as well as straw sandals. Around his neck is an azure, wisp-like scarf with tails resembling dragon heads. He is 140 cm tall (About 55 Inches). The Yo-kai Ukiukipedia features a version of him with a black knit hat that has the Slippery tribe emblem on it. In EP053, Venoct was a human with long black hair which was parted covering one eye, hazel eyes and slightly tanned skin and his dark purple kimono which has his sleeves torn off and tied with a white belt with the cute bow-tie and has black arm warmers, as well as straw sandals. Extremely serious, stern and stoic, Venoct is a fighter through and through, and doesn't make friends easily. However he is also extremely honorable and would never break the few bonds he's forged. Even his initial interaction with Nate/Katie is cold and stand-offish, with him rebuffing any ideas that he might be their ally. By the time of the showdown with McKraken, however, he has warmed to the player enough to give them his Yo-kai Medal. He also seems to not like being a Yo-kai due to his tone of voice in EP053. Venoct is staunchily loyal to the late ruler of Springdale's Youmakai, King Enma, and he agreed to protect his son, Lucas, by erasing his memories and blending him into the human world. While he shares some traits with his counterpart Kyubi, he lacks that Yo-kai's arrogance and manipulative nature. Also unlike Kyubi, his personality is left largely intact in the transition to the anime, where his serious disposition makes him seem very intense when compared to the more comical characters in the show. Besides assisting the heroes alongside Kyubi to stop McKraken's forces in the first game, in ''Yo-kai Watch 2, Venoct is the second in command in the Bonies army, the same position as Kyubi in the Fleshies army. In Yo-kai Watch 3, both Venoct and Kyubi are partnered when summoned to Yopple Inc. In the anime, during his quest for revenge, Venoct initially annoyed Nate and Whisper with his constant appearances. However, during episode 54 they seemed to feel sorry for the Yo-Kai. Nate seemed impressed when Venoct defeated Rubeus J's entire army with ease, and accepted his medal as a token of friendship. Jibanyan was the first one to whom Venoct confided his plans of revenge. Although Jibanyan barely listened to him at first, he clearly began to warm to the powerful Yo-Kai, as shown when he called for him in episode 52 and wished him luck in episode 54. In the anime, he and Kyubi are partnered together as part of the handsome group of Yo-kai, as well as in the Y-1 race. In the third movie, they team up and try to fight Narwail, only to be quickly overpowered. Both Yo-kai are seen with Snottle in some of these occassions, although Snottle's habit to pick his nose disturbs them, and even gets caught them on it unwillingly. In the anime, Venoct despises Rubeus J. In the last episode of his miniseries, it shows that he died as a human boy when Rubeus caused his village to be engulfed in flames, killing all of his friends and family. Venoct, who wanted revenge, turned into the Yo-kai he is now. Upon first meeting Jerry, Venoct finds him annoying instead as Jerry compliments the Yo-kai and finds him as cool. However, when Jerry started to pull Venoct's dragon scarf and used it as a jump rope, Venoct gets irritated, and also got to the point where he wanted to kill Jerry, but was stopped by Nate many times. Profile Yo-kai Watch Venoct is befriended automatically in the final chapter of the game's storyline. Yo-kai Watch 2 In Yo-kai Watch 2, talk to a boy in the book store to activate the Bony Spirits exclusive quest "Enma and the Serpent" #Talk to an old man near the grave behind the Shoten Temple. #Talk to Flushback in the Yo-kai World. #Talk to Venoct on Mount Wildwood Summit at night. #Fight Venoct to finish the quest. #Wait 1 day after the Quest to battle him again to befriend him if possible. You will not be able to use food items on him. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Venoct can sometimes be befriended during the mission "Serpent Corps, Dark Assassins.". He can also sometimes be befriended via the use of his boost coin. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Venoct can be freed from the Crank-a-kai. Yo-kai Sangokushi Venoct can rarely be befriended after finishing his sidequest in the post-game titled "Showdown Venoct!" Yo-kai Watch 3 Venoct can be auto befriended through his sidequest in the post-game titled "Seek even more enemy". His sidequest can be found through the Detective Agency Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Upon clearing the 10th chapter Venoct will be able to be battled daily at the Busters Camp Beach. Yo-kai Watch animation series Season 1 He makes his debut in EP050. He tries to get revenge on a Yo-kai by searching Nate's hometown, going by the name of Rubeus J. When Venoct meets Nate, he solemnly explains what the Yo-kai looks like. Jibanyan (anime) took notice of this, and gets scared since he resembles the Boss Yo-kai. In EP051, he depicts where Rubeus J's lives and who he lives with. Everything he talks about resembles Nate's house, Nate's parents, Nate himself, and Whisper. In EP052, he depicts Rubeus J's minions. They resemble the Springdale Elementary students. In EP053, Jibanyan was ready to confess he is Rubeus J until the real Rubeus J showed up. He explains how he became a Yo-kai and angrily beats Rubeus J and his minions. Rubeus J admits defeat, but he describes a Yo-kai who is more powerful than him, that being Hardy Hound. Venoct thanks Nate and gives his medal before flying away. Jibanyan waves goodbye, but Nate and Whisper are worried that his next victim may be Komasan. Season 2 In EP094, he, Kyubi, and Dandoodle are among the victims in Hailey Anne and Usapyon's mystery. He is first summoned by Nate in EP109 to prevent housekeeper Got It Maid from launching the missiles that would have annihilated . He successfully breaks her shield, but there was no need to punch her as her 24-hour timer beeped. Thus she stopped was she was doing, gave Nate her medal, and left. Venoct, Nate, and Jibanyan were speechless for moments until Whisper returned healthy. In EP119, he, Kyubi, and Snottle compete as a team in the Yo-1 Grand Prix. They are defeated when Nate uses a Cuttincheez's stink rocket on them forcing them to pick their noses and crash into a rock. In EP120, he is recruited by Sangokushi commanders Komasan and Komajiro. He proceeds to slaughter a tiger, but Komasan proves the tiger is friendly and he gets annoyed when bitten by the tiger. In EP138, he is summoned by Nate, along with Kyubi, Robonyan F, Lie-in Heart, Snartle, and Shogunyan to attack El Gutso. Game data Evolution Fusion Forms Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Sangokushi Stats Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble Attribute tolerance Moveset |20x10 (1) 25x10 (2)|-|All enemies|Repeatedly bites his foes with his aura-filled dragon scarf.}} Blasters stats Soul Etymology *His English name, 'Venoct', is a combination of venom, another word for a deadly poison or toxin, and oct, a prefix meaning "eight". *His Japanese name 'Orochi' is taken from Yamata no Orochi. Origin Venoct is based on Yamata-no-Orochi , the eight-headed serpent that terrorized Japan during the age of mythology, and demanded young maidens in sacrifice. The god Susanoo, who had been exiled after a dramatic fall-out with his sister, the sun goddess Amaterasu, rescues the princess Kushinada before she's sacrificed to Orochi, defeating him by offering him eight barrels of sake then cutting off the heads of the inebriated beast one by one. Susanoo's heroic deeds earn him Amaterasu's forgiveness, and he's once again allowed into the realm of the gods. Venoct's appearance might also be based on Orochimaru, the former pupil and rival of the legendary ninja Jiraiya (see Ogama#Origin), and master of snake-summoning magic. Trivia * In Yo-kai Watch, Venoct uses the assertive, masculine 'ore' first pronoun but, in the second game he instead uses the more polite/neutral 'watashi'. The reason why this happens is because of the events of Yo-kai Watch 2 which made him change along with some other Yo-kai. * In English version of the game and the English dub of the anime, Venoct and Nate shares the same voice actor (Johnny Yong Bosch). * In M03, Venoct is shown to be able to evolve into Illuminoct despite this not being possible in the games. In Other Languages See Also * Shadow Venoct * Illuminoct * Mecha Orochi * Sakura Orochi * Tsukimi Orochi * Horror Orochi * Goku Orochi * Orochi (Shadowside) Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Seafood Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Dragon Yo-kai Category:Reptile Yo-kai